


Do You Remember?

by EllowynTheNotKing



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drunk Sex (Mentioned), F/M, First time (Mentioned), High School, Love Confessions, Past Abusive Relationship(s), Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy Scares, Teen Pregnancy, Zeke Loves Tina, Zeke is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: It had been one time, on one night.But sometimes once is enough.But maybe this doesn't have to be a bad thing.
Relationships: (Past) Tina Belcher/Jimmy Pesto Jr., Tina Belcher/Zeke (Bob's Burgers)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Do You Remember?

A lot had and hadn’t changed since Tina Belcher’s years at Wagstaff. 

She and Jimmy Jr. were still pretty off again on again. Only now when they were off again Jimmy Jr. still acknowledged her. 

Her siblings weren’t all at her school. Louise was still at the middle school and was set on the track to either be one of the best criminal masterminds or politicians this country had ever seen. Gene had joined her at the high school level and had amassed a group of quasi friends/groupies, and his one-man-band was starting to gain traction. He was being paid to play at parties almost every Friday and even occasionally on Saturdays. 

Tina herself had changed some too, she was still the 'awkward in mannerisms' teen she had been at Wagstaff Elementary, but now instead of everyone knowing her as “That girl who wrote and read her butt grabbing friend fiction at school,” she was a budding author who had works in almost a dozen magazines. She hadn’t found anyone willing to publish her novel-length works, but she was being paid a pretty penny for a stream of romantic short stories in a magazine that was bought all over the tri-counties. 

She had grown in other ways, she was still thoughtful, but now that her dad let her start drinking coffee again she felt like she could participate in conversations more. Well, at the very least she didn’t spend as much of conversations being talked over. She was taller too, almost as tall as her dad, but her mom said she shouldn’t expect to get much taller, as Linda herself had stopped growing at fifteen. She wasn’t by any means model like, but she was pretty in a girl-next-door way. Pretty enough for people to think it when she passed, but not enough to draw a crowd or to turn heads when she passed. 

That wasn’t true, she always turned one head: Zeke’s. 

Zeke was also very much so the same but so different at the same time. He was muscled up in only the way teenage boys who ate too much but still worked out nearly constantly were. A solid man who was taller than most of her peers but could easily take all of them. Zeke was also still Jimmy Jr.’s best friend, though he was vocal about wanting to date Tina if she would ever have him. 

There had only been one time she had taken him up on that recently. And now Tina was worried she would pay for it.

Tina cornered Zeke between classes on an otherwise perfectly normal day. 

“We need to talk.” She hissed at him while keeping a wary eye on their passing classmates. 

“What’s up T. B.?” He asked, his southern drawl still strong seemingly only from the boy’s force of habit.

“Not now, after school. Meet me outside the science wing exits.” She hissed again, leaving to return to class before getting his response.

She didn’t need to hear his response, she just needed him to be there. 

When she left through the science wing she was pleasantly surprised to see Zeke was already there waiting for her with his truck. 

“Heyya T!” He called out when he saw her. 

“Hey, Zeke.” She answered monotonously, she had gotten better about that in recent years, but with the worries swirling around her head she didn’t bother to inject emotion into her greeting. She tossed her bag into the back of the truck and climbed in. The students around them gave her no more than a passing glance, it wouldn’t be the first time that Zeke had given her a ride home.

“So what’s so important that it had to wait till after school T-bird?” Zeke asked after closing his own door, giving them a small bubble of privacy.

“Do you remember…” She paused, trying to figure out the best way to ask, “Do you remember, last month when Jimmy Jr. dumped me a couple of hours before the Valentine’s Day Dance to go with Marsha?” 

“Sure do, we went and got plastered on my stepmom’s vodka. Spent the night watching the stars from my back yard.” He grinned, but it faded after a moment, “Wasn’t a bad night. Would have been better if ya hadn’t accepted J-Ju’s apology first thing the next morning and gone back to dating him.”

Tina swallowed, she had been pretty drunk but she’d remembered the whole night, but she wasn’t so sure Zeke did. “Do you remember what else we did that night?” 

She’d pretended the whole night hadn’t happened. At school a couple of days later, and when Zeke had seen Jimmy Jr.’s arm over her at school that day, she’d thought he was just following her lead. But maybe he hadn’t remembered. 

“Yeah, I do. But I figured if you wanted to talk about it ya would have brought it up before now.” 

So he did remember, “I probably should have, but I was embarrassed about a lot of things that night. What I did with you-... I didn’t think my first time was going to be under the influence.” Another pause, “And with you.”

“I was your first?” Zeke looked a little awestruck, then he focused, “But I thought you and J-Ju, I mean there was that rumor when we were freshmen.” 

“Jimmy Jr. had broken up with Maria the foreign exchange student that week, and when she saw him and I kissing at the theater she blew it way out of proportion.” Tina offered. She stopped for a moment, considering where the line to TMI was, then continued, looking at her lap. “Plus Jimmy Jr. said he wanted his first time to be special, but apparently none of the dates we’ve had have been special enough.”

“Well, J-Ju’s always been a jerk, especially when it comes to you. Anyway, we ain’t here to talk about J-Ju, you had something we needed to talk about.” Zeke tries to distract her back onto the subject she had started with.

“Well, actually it’s kind of good we brushed up on the fact that Jimmy Jr. and I haven’t had sex, because it might make this a little easier.” She paused, taking a deep breath, then another when that one didn’t quite calm her as much as she was looking for, “I might be pregnant, and you’re the only person who could be the father.”

Tina watched as a billion things flashed through Zeke’s eyes, his mouth hanging open in shock. 

“I know this isn’t what either of us wants, but I’m too scared to take a pregnancy test at home, and I don’t want to take it alone.” 

Zeke seemed to go through some kind of reboot, “I know a place that’s a little outside of town where we can buy a test and use it.” He threw the car into drive and screeched out of the parking lot. 

“How long do you think it’ll take to drive there?” Tina asked, clutching the seat.

“Ten minutes.” 

Zeke didn’t look at her, and the fact that the usually boisterous boy wasn’t reacting more scared her. He wasn’t talking nonstop, he wasn’t obviously happy, or angry, or scared. He was more emotionless at that moment than she usually was.

Tina clutched the seat and tried to breathe through her sudden nausea, (wasn’t that a symptom of pregnancy?) that she felt at each sharp turn Zeke took. She wanted to ask him to slow down but wasn’t sure how he’d take it. 

Finally, they slowed to turn into a rundown looking gas station. 

Tina had closed her eyes to try to fight her nausea and opened them to find Zeke watching her. 

“We’re gonna go inside, I’ll get the key to the bathroom and you get a couple of tests. You can take ‘em and-” Zeke’s words caught in his throat, he cleared it before continuing, “And then we can figure it out from there.” 

Tina looked at him for a moment, there still wasn’t anger or hatred in his eyes. There was something soft there actually, something she wasn’t ready to examine too closely. She nodded and turned away, slipping out of the car.

The small gas station didn’t have any security cameras, the entire store was visible from the front counter, including a small section that had pads, tampons, and two types of pregnancy tests. She grabbed one of each of the pregnancy tests, ignoring Zeke asking for the keys. 

The man at the counter didn’t even look at her while ringing up the tests, just scanned them and then told her the cost. She forked over the money and then made her way outside with her terrifying and potentially life-changing bounty. 

Zeke waved her to a door on the other side of the building and offered her the key. 

“Do you want me to be in there when you pee on ‘em?” He asked, looking down at the boxes.

“No, I’ll be fine on my own for that part, but, I don’t want to wait alone,” Tina answered, opening the door. 

“Sure T-bird, I’ll wait with you, just tell me when I can come in.” A weight lifted from her shoulders when Zeke used the familiar nickname, he probably didn’t hate her then.

She went into the bathroom and peed on all four of the sticks. She couldn’t risk a false positive or negative, she had to be sure. She took a moment to breathe before starting a timer on her phone and opening the door for Zeke. 

She had set the tests on the sink, but she couldn’t look at them. She couldn’t look at Zeke either, too scared of what she might see there.

Zeke grabbed both her hands in his and held them, Tina chanced a look at his face and was surprised at the warmth and love she saw there. 

“Tina, Tina Ruth Belcher. I want you to know, that no matter what those tests say, I’m gonna stick by you, girl. If the tests say you aren’t gonna have a baby, I’ll be happy to still be your friend, or however else you see me.” Zeke squeezed her hands a little and didn’t even chance a glance at the tests that still weren’t ready yet. He just gazed into her eyes. “And if the tests say we’re gonna be parents, then I’ll do anything I can to make sure you and that baby have the best lives that I can give you. My dad issa deadbeat, and my mom and stepmom are both alcoholics who probably should never have been left to raise kids, but if you’ll give me the chance I’ll be the best dad ever.” 

Tine couldn’t help but think he was telling the truth. Zeke had always been honest with her, and if he said he would stick around to raise the baby. Well, she believed him, however stupid that may have been.

“I’m scared, Zeke,” Tina said instead of letting anything else get past her lips.

“I’m scared too, T. This is a scary situation. But if you’re pregnant, well, we’ll probably graduate before you start to show, and my big brother works at a garage next town over, he said he could swing me a job there if I ever needed one. The little bit I had saved for college could probably be a decent down payment on a house.” Tina’s surprised that Zeke’s already thought that far ahead. She was still stuck on how she would tell her parents about this. 

“How are you so willing to throw your life away for me and a baby you aren’t even sure exists?” Suddenly Tina’s angry, she’s absolutely pissed. She wants to punch Zeke, but it would probably be like punching a wall.

“Because,” Zeke swallowed, once, twice, three times, and for a moment Tina was enthralled by the movement, “Because T. I’ve loved you since we were kids. It wouldn’t be throwing my life away. It would be diving into a future where, maybe, we could both be happy. Where maybe you could love me back.” Zeke whispered that last few words, the normally boisterous teen subdued. 

The timer went off before Tina could answer, and she knew what she wanted without looking at the tests first. 

She stopped Zeke from looking with a simple squeeze to the hand, the start of a glance completely stopped and refocused, just like that. His actions backed up his words. He cared about her. He cared about her more here and now than Jimmy Jr. had cared in, well, ever. Possibly the entire time they had known each other. 

“Zeke, no matter what those tests say. I want to try a future with you.” She told him, looking up into his warm eyes.

“What about J-Ju? I thought you two were still together?” Zeke asked so earnestly that Tina felt a little like kicking herself for ignoring the sweet, kind, attentive man who had been by her side for years. 

“I think it’s time I dumped him for someone who actually cares about me.” Tina smiled at the larger teen.

“Then can I kiss you? Before we find out?” 

Tina was already moving, and she knew, without a doubt, that no matter what happened, with Zeke at her side she could deal with anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the show, and it's really adorable how much Zeke seems to care about Tina from the get-go, even though he's a teenage boy, and thus cares more about his best friend usually.


End file.
